A total of 99 patients have been consented on this protocol. We have developed a clinical assessment tool and have have tested this fever tool. The analysis of this data especially the data concerning the testing of the Fever Assessment Tool or FAST is almost complete. The FAST is composed of the symptoms of fever that were obtained from the elicitation and cognitive interviews of patients who had fever withing 12 hours of the interview. In this list of symptoms are a few many non-traditional symptoms of fever. A manuscript has been submitted publication.